The Only One
by Stardust897
Summary: The weather's getting warmer and our favorite couple Ashlyn and Nico are getting closer. But is Ashlyn to afraid to admit to herself that she just might like Nico? Ashlyn's middle name is trouble but, the question is, can she change it? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

There are days that I wonder if meeting him was fate, destiny, or just bad luck. It might be a mixture of all of them.

My name is Ashlyn. I'm a daughter of Demeter and I was trained by Hecate, in other words I'm a mage. In my 12 years on Earth I've seen more hardships than a girl my age really should. I've watched far too many people die right in front of me and not been able to do a thing about it. Sometimes I was the cause of it, but let's not get into _that_.

Anyway, my story is an interesting one, that has a decent ending I suppose, but if I hadn't met him, Nico DiAngleo it would have been worse. Let's start from the first day I met my two closest friends and go from there. Yes, I know that you're struggling to understand, but it will all make sense soon.

* * *

It was raining pretty heavily as I walked on a deserted country road. I was alone, which was not at all unusual. I'm what you would consider a lone wolf.

My old wooden staff was in my hand as I continued my lonely trek to absolutely nowhere. My blond hair streamed down my face.

You see, I'm a wanderer, someone who just goes with the flow. I never stay in one place too long.

Up ahead I saw a dark shape. I guessed it to be a home but as I approached it, it moved and I saw that it was indeed a monster.

Ah, time to put another one under my belt. I'd killed so many monsters I'd lost count. Last I checked I was at 200.

The monster raised its head to the air and I saw that it resembled a hellhound.

I frowned. Those weren't supposed to get outside of the fields of punishment unless specially summoned.

It sniffed the air and must have caught my scent because it turned towards me with blood red eyes and growled.

I pointed my staff and sparks of fire spiraled around it, as the inferno grew larger and I was about shoot the thing full of purple flames when I heard a voice.

"Wait!"

I turned and saw a flash of jet black hair in front of me. A tall, strikingly pretty girl stood there. Despite the rain she still looked perfect. With long dark eyelashes, dark hair, perfect olive skin she looked like she just stepped of a runway. She was slim, but curvy and seemed to radiate power and elegance. Then I saw her eyes. A beautiful but startling reddish pink color.

"Wait." She repeated and grabbed my staff arm. My concentration broke and the flames dispersed.

"What?" I asked. I'm not someone of many words, it tend to let my actions do the talking for me.

"Please. That's my hellhound. I know he looks big and menacing but he's really quite sweet. Right, Mack?" The dog growled fondly and barked.

"See?" I took my arm away from hers. "Hey, why don't you—?" She hesitated.

"What?" I repeated. This girl was beginning to annoy me.

"I was just wondering if you would like to come and camp with us…" she trailed off. Her eyes traveled to my staff. Her eyes narrowed in obvious suspicion.

"No, thanks. I'm fine on my own."

"Are you sure…We wouldn't mind having you here."

"No, thanks. I'll be fine." I began to walk away.

"One thing, why do you carry a staff?" she blurted suddenly.

"I'm a demigod. You are too, as far as I can sense, we need to carry something for protection."

"True," the girl answered, "But we generally carry something like a sword or," She fingered a white angel wing necklace. "Or other weapons. Not just a puny staff."

Puny?

I twirled my staff around my head a few times and created a fire, right there in the middle of a muddy trail, in the rain.

She took a step back. "What are you? Who are you?"

"My name is Ashlyn. And for the fact that we will never see each other again, I might as well tell you, I'm a mage."

Her hand tightened around the necklace and her eyes flashed. "I'm not trying to start a fight. But you certainly are antagonistic!"

Another girl ran up to us. She had straight brown hair and aqua colored eyes, she was in between what I was and the other girl was. She was neither straight nor curvy, just in the middle.

"Bianca? What's going on? Are you two just talking are trying to start a fight?"

"The latter." I answered. I turned toward the other one who was fiddling with a little white necklace in the shape of a single angel wing.

"And you are…" I asked.

"I'm Bianca. Bianca DiAngleo."

"Well. We certainly are a group. Look at us all muddy and in jeans in wet tee-shirts," Molly laughed. She looked at me and said with open friendliness, "Why don't you come with us. We're heading to Camp Half-Blood."

"That's true but we'll be there soon. No worries," Bianca said confidently. She turned just slightly and gave me one more look of suspicion. I had the feeling that the only reason that she let me stay with them was so that she could keep an eye on me.

* * *

It doesn't take long to start to like being around people. I'd always thought that I would be alone all of my life, but after meeting Bianca and Molly, that changed. Within a few days, I was talking freely with them. (Despite Bianca's initial hostility she warmed up to me, but I still have the sneaking suspicion that she just wants to keep an eye on me) I knew there stories and they knew mine. We could sympathize with each other simply because we had had the same feelings.

Bianca was dead.

She had been dead for a few years but because she was a daughter of Hades and her brother had pleaded for her to get a second chance, Hades had said that she could walk among the living again, but she would be a reaper.

She was the grim reaper, flesh and bones. The necklace that she wore showed everyone that one—she was dead and two—that was where she carried her scythe, a four and a half foot long curved blade made out of stygian crystal. She was actually 84 or so years old but looked about fourteen because she had been imprisoned within a casino. Despite the fact she was dead, she could age just like the rest of us. She just couldn't die. In my opinion that was a pretty good deal to me, but she just didn't seem happy with it.

I wondered about her brother though. If he had had the guts to stand up to his father, the lord of the dead and plead for his sister, then he must be a pretty cool guy.

Molly had been trapped inside the same casino as Bianca but for a shorter time. She was only 33 years old but of course looked about thirteen. She was a daughter of Nerseus. That surprised me because she was so pretty. I guess Nerseus just let himself go.

It didn't take long for us to arrive and this camp Half-blood. I could see a giant pine tree with a dragon sitting underneath it.

"Here we are." Bianca announced. We climbed the hill and looked down into the valley. I could see a large house, and strawberry fields and a beautiful lake.

"I could live with this," Molly exclaimed. "It's so pretty."

"Hn" was all I answered.

As we began the decent for the top of the hill I heard a _clof clof_ sound, like hooves in the grass. I turned to see a large white shape approach us.

The centaur smiled down at us. He had a cautious way of speaking when he asked, "And who might you all be?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Bianca, this is Molly and this is Ashlyn." Bianca answered him calmly.

"I am Chi—Wait, did you say Bianca? As in DiAngleo?" He said turning sharply to look at Bianca.

"Yes, it's good to see you again Chiron. You're looking well. The last that Nico and I spoke your legs had been broken."

"You know him?" I asked quietly. Bianca nodded and turned towards me.

"I came here when I was a Hunter of Artemis, we went on a quest not to long afterwards and that's how I died."

"Ah." Was my flat answer.

"Well, we'll be glad to fix you up here…do you know who your parents are?" Chiron asked tentatively.

"Yes!" Molly said enthusiastically. "I'm a daughter of Nerseus and Ashlyn is a daughter of Demeter!"

I glowered at Molly. "I don't honor Demeter. I honor Hecate…at least I did. Until she joined the titans." I murmured.

"That's quite alright. We'll still put you in the Demeter Cabin..." He trailed off. My look of malice must have gotten to him.

I walked away from them, planning to explore this new place. When I got to the bottom of the hill, I noticed many of the "people" were actually satyrs. They were looking at the crest of the hill nervously.

A few seconds later another figure crested the hill. The best I could make out it was a boy, about my age. He walked over to Bianca and spoke for a few seconds before Bianca grabbed him and hugged him tight. They began to descend the hill.

As they reached the bottom I watched the satyrs all move out of the way. As if they smelled something repulsive.

Molly followed those two as she continued to chatter to Chiron, who didn't seem like he was interested, but kept nodding and saying "Mmm-hmm" in the appropriate places.

I watched them pass and then followed them into the large sky blue house they entered.

* * *

I've been angry before. I've been very angry before. But this was the first time I'm seeing red I'm so angry.

How dare that idiot centaur put me with all of these wimps. "The appropriate cabin" he says. "You'll fit right in" he says. Please. All they do is stare at me like I'm some kind of freak.

One of them approached me, she had brown hair and vivid green eyes. I would have guessed her to be about 16 years old.

"Hi, I'm Amber. The leader of the cabin. It's nice to meet you, um…"

"Ashlyn. My name is Ashlyn."

"Ashlyn, right. It's nice to meet you Ashlyn. Welcome to cabin 4."

"Hn."

A little girl, about six years old came over and pointed at me and said, "If she's a daughter of Demeter, why does she have blond hair and purple eyes?"

Amber knelt down to look her in the eyes. "Sometimes, May belle, instead of getting the traits of the Olympian, you get the traits of your other parent. It's pretty rare though."

"Oh."

I decided I would get some fresh air then. I didn't feel like getting stared at anymore, at least May belle had had the honesty to come out and ask what everyone in that room had been wondering. Why I had blond hair and violet eyes.

I walked down to the lake and was staring at the water as the sun began to set. I heard the crunch of footsteps behind me. I didn't bother to turn around.

"Hey," a husky voice said. I ignored it.

"I said HEY!" it snapped. I turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked flatly. The boy standing in front of me had dark silky hair, and deep brown eyes and perfect olive colored skin. Just like Bianca's. His eyes sparkled with amber with the setting sun reflecting in them.

He stuck out his hand, "My name's Nico. Bianca's little brother." I stared at the hand.

"You shake it." He said, as if I was an idiot.

"Yes, I know what to do," I replied coolly and side stepped him. I began walking up the trail.

He grabbed my arm. His hands were ice cold. "What's your problem?" I ripped my arm out of his grasp and turned around and slapped him.

His head stayed in the direction I'd slapped him in.

"Don't touch me as if you know me." With that I turned on my heel and ran back up the trail.

* * *

And that's how I met Nico DiAngleo. What? Were you expecting something anticlimactic or something?


	3. Chapter 3

As I sprinted up the path, I heard a conch shell being blown, then the chatter of hundreds of voices. The tree nymphs came waltzing out of their respective trees. I heard a few giggling naiads skipping up the lake bound path. One of them was singing "Dinner at laaaast!"

I slowed down to a walk, because I was in no hurry to get to dinner and have to sit with all those people.

I made a decision right then and there, that I would leave this horrible place within the week.

* * *

When I reached the dinning pavilion, I saw about a hundred campers walking, talking, laughing, flirting, and generally acting like a bunch of high schoolers. There were just too many people for my liking.

I quickly turned and began walking back to cabin 4. When I was almost there I saw another person coming out of their cabin. Cabin 3. It looked like something built out of sea stone.

He saw me coming back and paused to wait for me to reach him. His slightly curly black hair fell in a shaggy mess in front of deep sea green eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing? Dinner just started a few minutes ago."

"I'm not hungry," I muttered, not looking him in his eyes.

"You sure? Most of us are starved by this time…are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." I began walking again.

"Okay…Oh! The name's Percy. Just so you know," the boy called,

I turned to look back at Percy. I smiled faintly. "I'm Ashlyn."

He smiled and nodded. "You're new here aren't you? Cool. Don't worry, you'll like it here. It just takes a while to get used to."

"Yeah. I'm sure." I reached the cabin door and walked inside and shut the door.

* * *

My sisters (It seems that all of the Demeter children here are girls) more or less ignored me when they got back. Apparently they were still afraid of me. Amber at least told me good night as she called lights out.

I spent the entire time staring at the ceiling of the cabin (I have a top bunk). After an hour of staring I got restless and hopped out of bed and walked outside. I thought that maybe a little time at the lake would calm me down.

When I reached the lake I noticed another figure already standing there. _It can't be…_ Of course it was that Nico guy.

I tried to approach as quietly as possible, but of course I stepped on a twig. He didn't even turn around.

"What do you want now? To slap me again?" He called softly.

"No. I came here to relax."

"Hn." I was surprised when he didn't snap and say something rude. To tell the truth (and I would NEVER admit this to him) I regretted slapping him.

I made my way over to where he was standing and stood beside him. He took a step away from me and gave me a weary look.

"I—I'm sorry for slapping you. That was pretty much completely uncalled for. I guess I was just taking my anger on having to stay in the Demeter cabin on you."

"Whatever." Okay, that ticked me off.

"I just apologize and all you say is 'whatever'?"

"Did you expect me to say 'Oh it's perfectly okay! I get slapped all the time and I love it'? Keh. Not going to happen."

"Gods. You are the biggest—"

"Nico? Are you down here? Who are you talking to?" Bianca's voice carried softly down the path. Her light footsteps followed.

"Oh, Ashlyn, hey. Where were you during dinner? You really ought to eat; you're so skinny as it is…" I wished hadn't said anything. I'm a tad sensitive about my anorexic (I'll have you know that I am not!) looks.

Nico smirked. "Like a twig," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that you insensitive jerk," I retorted also under my breath. He shot me an irritated look.

"Anyway, if you're hungry I saved a plate of food for you back at the big house. You should come and eat."

"Thanks, Bianca. I will."

"Why don't we go back now, I mean I'm sure the lake is perfectly interesting. Nico loves coming down here. Come to think of it, when did you guys meet?"

"When she slapped me earlier," Nico answered flatly.

"I said I was sorry!" I snapped. This kid was really starting to grind my nerves.

"_Slapped?_ Oh, Nico what did you do this time?" Bianca whined.

Nico looked at her startled. "Why do you think I did something to _her_?"

I sniggered quietly. Bianca and I are definitely going to be good friends.

"Well, well what do expect me to think after that one time that that girl confessed to you and you shut her down?"

"Hey, I wasn't just going to go out with her because _she_ said she liked me_. I_ didn't like her."

Bianca sighed exasperatedly. "Well saying that you're a 'sunshiny freak' wasn't exactly necessary."

"But—"

"Ngh. I don't want to hear it Nico. That poor girl."

"You really are an insensitive jerk aren't you?"

"Whatever. If I said yes to every girl that asked me out I would be branded a playboy for life." Nico slowed his walk down to keep pace with me, letting Bianca get ahead.

"You're kidding. You can't actually be that popular?" I grimaced. His straight dark hair fell in odd places. It had random flips and curls to it and his side bangs were grown out so far that they curled underneath his chin. His perfect skin glowed in the moonlight. In his own annoying way, he was kinda cute.

"Heh. That's exactly what Bianca said." Nico answered.

He started to walk a little faster to try to catch up with Bianca. I couldn't help but smile. He definitely isn't me type, but he seems…interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

In the week that I spent at the camp, I found that it wasn't the most tortuous thing I'd been through. The activities that we did were interesting in their own right. Not that I was all that great at most of them. I most certainly couldn't wrestle (My light weight just wouldn't allow it), swordplay was out of the question, (Even the lightest sword was too heavy for me.) the only thing that I was any good at was archery.

In fact I was so good that Chiron began to question my claim of parenthood. I mean a good archer, with solid gold hair. The first one that comes to mind is Apollo. Unfortunately, I ruined it by showing my great skill at manipulating plants.

For some reason the entire Aphrodite cabin loved me. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why, but when one of the more intelligent of 'preppy posse'—as Nico says— Silena Beauregard, told me it was because of my exotic good looks (what they were seeing _**I**_ obviously wasn't. I don't see anything exotic about well tanned skin, blond hair and purple eyes, or being ridiculously skinny. Do you?)

Speaking of the devil (and I do mean that in the literal sense.) here comes Nico. He and I have been partnered up for training since him and I both use unusual powers. I stood in the training arena and waited for him to get where I was.

"Hey," he greeted me in his ever husky voice. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I've only been waiting here for the past ten minutes," I answered.

"Keh. Can't you answer sweetly? Acts like a demon—"

"—yet looks like an angel," another voice finished for him. We both whipped around to find a bronze skin, silver haired boy standing there. I noticed a group of girls staring at him, mouths agape. It didn't take a genius to tell what they were all thinking. It was practically written on there foreheads _Oh my gods! He's hot!_

And in all honesty, he was.

Nico's face lit up. "Chaos!" He exclaimed clapping the guy on the shoulder. "How ya been?"

"Better. But I'm not too bad." He turned towards me and smiled. "And who's your newest lady friend?"

"Honestly, Chaos."

"My name is Chaos," He stuck out his hand and I shook it without hesitation. Nico gave me a look of pure death.

"Ashlyn. It's a pleasure."

Nico threw his hands up in the air. "Sure! You shake _his _hand! Every girl on the planet wants to shake his hand! But if poor ol' Nico sticks his hand out for a shake he gets slapped!!"

Chaos gave me a surprised look. "You slapped him?" I nodded. He turned towards Nico and asked "Aw, Nico what did you do this time?"

Nico turned slowly towards him, and set his jaw. "If you weren't my best friend, so help me—"

"Chaos!" Bianca yelled and rushed the poor boy. "I'm so glad you're okay! I heard that they sent you on a short quest, but with Kronos the way he is and monsters running helter skelter…"

"Of course I came back alive." He pulled out his sword, a long thin rapier of celestial bronze, stabbed it into a training dummy, tossed it into the air, then with a few swift slices, tore the thing to shreds.

"Did you expect any less?" Nico smirked as he watched his friend. He folded his hands behind his head and laughed.

When Chaos come back to where we were, I noticed that he must have been traveling because he had a few cuts and scrapes on his arms and legs.

"Chaos…Chaos. That's an…interesting name," I commented.

He gave me a melancholy smile. "I would give you another name to call me by but, I don't remember one."

I looked away from him. For some reason what he said me feel unnaturally uneasy.

"Any who," Chaos said, back to his chipper voice. "I'm going back to the Big House to give Chiron the mission report. Want to come with Nico?"

"Sure. You don't mind, do you Ashlyn?"

"Of course not. The less time spent with you the better." Though I had to admit that I did enjoy the time I spent with Nico. He always seemed to make me laugh. (Inwardly of course.)

"Hn."

As the two of them walked away I heard Chaos say, "Where the Hades did you find _her_? She's a total hottie! Does she have a sister?" I felt my cheeks heat up.

I had forgotten Bianca was there until she laughed. "Ah, Chaos. He's never been the quiet one."

I smiled. "I like him. He seems pretty cool."

"Most girls do. He has a very charismatic nature. He and Nico certainly are a match. The dashing prince with the bad boy."

"That's an amusing way of thinking about it."

"Aha ha ha ha! You know, you and Nico are definitely a match. You're so much alike and yet so different all at the same time."

"…Match?" I said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Ah, well you know what I mean!"

"What do you mean? That we would make a good couple?!"

Bianca innocently twiddled her thumbs. "Maybe."

I raised my staff. "Bianca di Angelo! I'll get you for that!" I said chasing after her as she dashed away laughing her head off.

* * *

"Good couple! Please!" I muttered as I walked past the Big House. I admit. Nico's pretty cute. The girls are always watching him and all, but the two of us are like oil and water.

_Well you know what they say, opposites attract!_ Said the little voice in the back of my head.

_Bug off, _I told it.

The door of the big house opened and Nico and Chaos stepped out.

"—what he said."

"Yeah, that's not good at all. I might end up with a quest."

I turned toward them as they descended the steps. "Hey, Guys!"

As they turned towards me I saw Chaos smile suddenly. "Hey Ashlyn!" He said something to Nico, winked then turned and ran towards the cabins. Nico walked over to where I was.

"Is something the matter?" I asked softly.

"Why do you ask?" Nico murmured.

"You look kind of worried is all." Nico raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're actually concerned? Now that's a surprise."

I felt my face heat up. This guy got on my nerves so much, but whenever I was with him, I felt at ease. Even arguing wasn't that bad.

"Never mind then! Sheesh, try to be a little nicer and he goes off on you!" I turned to leave.

He grabbed my arm and I turned around to look at him. He quickly took his hand off of my arm.

"Sorry. I was just joking." The look in his eyes told me he was telling the truth.

"I want to know something. You don't seem to like this camp anymore than me, but why did you come here?"

He thought for a moment, then took my wrist and started tugging me towards the lake path.

"If you want to hear my story, you're just going to have to take a walk with me. Think you can handle that without slapping me?"

"Hmph."

"Thought so." And with that we headed towards the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

As Nico and I walked down the path, he told me about his life, to put it bluntly.

"Yeah, so…As far back as I can remember we had been in a hotel called the Lotus Casino. I'm sure Bianca has told you about its powers. Any way, I'm actually 82 years old or there about. I should have been dead, or near dying for a long time. It was a few years back, in early 2007 when a lawyer came for us. He told us that it was time for us to leave. The first thing I noticed when I came out of the casino was how little I remembered. As far as I was concerned it was still 1935. When we got to that military school, I noticed a calendar that said that it was March 5, 2007. When I pointed it out to Bianca, she was scared out of her wits.

Not to long later, in mid December, during a school dance, our first major abduction attempt happened. A manticore which had posed as the vice principal of the school tried to attack us, but Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and a hunter called Thalia, tried to rescue us. We got out fine, but Annabeth ended up in trouble.

The hunters are the ones that really res—Are you even listening?"

I had spaced out and started picking at the rocks and grass near the lake. I looked up when he took a sudden break in his story. "Yes, I am."

"You don't look it. Back to what I was saying. The hunters are the one's that really rescued us and Bianca thought it would be a good idea to join them. Artemis went off after Annabeth and left the Hunters here at camp. Bianca, Percy, Grover and Thalia all went on a quest. I made Percy promise to keep my sister safe, but when he returned…"

"She had died." I said finishing up his sentence.

"Well, I left through an opening in the Labyrinth. And headed of the underworld. 7 months later I met up with Percy again. I blamed him for my sister's death. Later, Bianca told me that she had willingly sacrificed herself for the quest and that I shouldn't hold a grudge."

"But you weren't satisfied with just that, you had to get her back," I said with a smile.

Nico looked surprised for a second and then smiled back. "Yeah, I begged Dad to give her a second chance, and since she was a daughter of Hades to begin with, he decided to let her become a reaper. Being a reaper isn't that hard a job and you're pretty much on vacation the entire time, you just have one or two troublesome souls here and there. She would get to return to earth but she would have to work for Dad for the rest of her should-have-been life."

"You know, that's really cool that you had the guts to stand up to your dad like that," I said softly.

"Thanks. But you should have seen me when I walked in there. I had this whole hero ensemble on. A black cape, gray shirt, black pants and my sword by my side, and even my step mom was there and I was still quaking in fear."

"Now that sounds more like you!"

"Yea—hey!"

I jumped up and rushed back up the path as he chased me, yelling insults. I just laughed. I hadn't laughed like this since my dad—

I stopped. And Nico ran right into me.

"Ooof! Hey, warn a guy if you're—is something the matter?" I turned and looked at him.

"I—no—it's just that—never—"I didn't manage to get a full sentence out because when I turned around, I'd found myself right up against him. His skin was so cool…I could feel the blood rushing to my head.

With my face strawberry red, I'm sure; I turned around again and raced back up the path. "I'll see you later Nico!" I called back to him without turning around.

"Ashlyn!" I heard him call. "What did I do this time?!"

"Nothing. It's not your fault!"

* * *

I know what you all must be thinking, oh, she's fallen in love with her dashing prince. She swoons when she's near him, she can't get a full sentence out when he touches her, yada yada.

No. Absolutely NOT. I'm not falling for Nico di Angelo. He may be nice and kinda cute but that doesn't mean anything. I mean, I'm a loner. Loners don't get crushes! Right?

They don't, so I'm okay. I'll be fine. I won't get hurt because I don't like him to begin with. I won't.

* * *

When I got to dining pavilion, I stopped running to catch my breath. I didn't bother to look back, because I knew that Nico wouldn't follow me.

I decided that I would head back to the cabins until dinner time. I would get some peace, and a little time to think.

As I began to walk back I heard a perky voice shout "Ashlyn! Ashllyyyn!!" I turned just as Molly skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Hey! Hey! You looked kind of out of it, so I thought something might be wrong. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Molly. Just a bit tired. I'm going back to my cabin till dinner. It'll just be another 30 minutes."

Molly's normally cheerful exterior melted. "Ashlyn, are you sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," I insisted, lying through my teeth.

"Okay…I'll see you at dinner then."

"Yeah. See you later."

"You better not try and skip out, or I'll have Bianca drag you out here! Not to mention, you can't afford to skip any meals. You're like a twig as it is."

"Ugh! Does everyone have to make a comment about my weight?!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know that all of the people that have been looking and anticipating an update for this story now have a slight sore spot but in my defense IT WASN'T MY FAULT!! Okay, so it was. Mostly…but that stupid security system should have done a better job! Yeah well, I'm not making much sense am I? Okay well long story short, my computer's security system failed and my computer died. But luckily my dad's friend is a computer technician so he did me (and my dad) a huge favor and rebooted my computer for me. It now has a whole new system to it. I've decided to name it. After the nightmare I put it through, it deserves that much. Any suggestions? I would like it to be a girl name because this thing is plain ol' temperamental and there is no male spirited computer out there that has mood swings like this thing does. (And no offense to all you feminists but I promise this thing has PMS.)**_

* * *

Dinner was the usual with my cabin. Louder than I would have liked it to be, but you get used to it. I hissed at Molly to make her look at me as I shoveled a fork load of food into my mouth, making a big deal out of chewing. She flashed a brilliant smile gave me a thumbs up, and then went back to chatting with Chaos at the Hermes table. (I had noticed that the two of them had become VERY friendly as of late, if you catch my drift.)

When I walked towards the campfire for the sing-a-long I noticed Nico looking in my direction. His face was sort of sad, and he bit his lip when we made eye contact, but I looked away before he could get the nerve up to come to speak with me.

_He thinks your mad at him _said the little voice in the back of my head. _Go and tell him the truth, why you don't smile and laugh the way a normal—_

"Stop it!" I snapped, and judging by the looks I was getting from numerous people, I had said it out loud.

There was no way in the world that I would be as stupid as to tell him why I really didn't find any joy in anything. He would probably say that I'm being silly and should smile more.

But how can you smile when all you've seen is pain? My father, one of the only people who were kind to me, died when I was only 6 years old. The fashion designer who had taken me in was killed 7 months later in a monster attack. My own mother didn't do anything to help me.

The only person who truly helped me after Dad's death was Hecate. She took me in and kept me alive. She taught me magic and all of the archery skills that I now have. Sure she was bitter and cold, but she was kind at the same time. She once told me that I had the gift of magic. That I could be the most powerful mortal sorceress there ever was.

And then she went to Kronos' side.

There ended my fragile happiness. The happiness that I had worked so hard to attain.

Why should I smile? Laugh?

As the sing-a-long started and chorus rose up and chanted the 'old' camp numbers together, I couldn't help but wonder what in the world would make that voice come up and tell me to tell him the truth.

Am I going crazy?

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, and stared at the ceiling of the cabin. After about 15 minutes of this, I slipped out of bed and walked quietly out the door of the cabin, and began my trek to the lake.

Lately I had become obsessed with that lake. I went there subconsciously now. Maybe because it was somewhere quiet for me to think, maybe it was because I was hoping to find a certain person with shaggy dark hair…

Argghhh! What am I thinking?! I don't like him! I don't like Nico!

But of course, to my great dismay, stood my shaggy haired (friend?)—I mean Nico.

I let out a little groan and he whipped around to look at me. "So we meet again."

I let out a sigh. "Hey stranger. I'd take it as you want to be alone so I'll make myself scarce." I turned to go but Nico grabbed my wrist, and for once that didn't bother me. I simply stopped.

"Are—are you okay?" My eyes widened and I finally turned around to look at him. His concern was…shocking. I put on the biggest, fakest grin I could muster and said, "Yeah. Just peachy, actually. I was just coming out for some fresh air, because, you know. It gets kinda stuffy in that cabin with so many people, and Amber won't let us open the windows at night because of the mosquitoes. So I got kinda claustrophobic and just had to get out. Ha ha! So you see, I'm just fine! Just fine." I trailed off at the end when he gave me this incredulous stare.

"Huh. Now I know something's up. You never talk," I blanched. Shoot! I had been spending too much time around him. He dragged me over to the edge of the lake, sat down, then yanked me down with him.

"Well? Start talking."

"There's nothing to say."

"Hilarious. You're a real crack up, but you were ranting just a moment ago. So talk now."

_Here's your chance! Tell him._

"I—there's nothing the matter. I should get back to the cabin before anyone notices I'm gone. And you should get back before the harpies come to eat you."

He looked straight into my eyes for a long time, and I'd never noticed that when the moonlight hit his eyes in just the right angle, they had this pale reddish-amber hue to them.

"I need to go, now," I whispered then I stood up and walked away.

* * *

Why? **Why?** _**WHY?!**_ Aphrodite must really hate me, if she's trying to get me together with him. What had I done to her anyhow?

Or maybe she enjoys my already never-ending pain and wants to see me broken hearted over a guy. Ha. Like I'd let that happen.

Nico doesn't even show any interest in me, to begin with, so I'm just being silly.

* * *

I woke up the next day after having a horrible nightmare. The same repetitive dream of when Dad died. His last words, that final smile he gave me. The way he told me to stay brave.

I broke down right there in front of my cabin. They all turned towards me with worried glances as I started sobbing. It wasn't the soft sobbing either; it was the loud, throat ripping variety.

I crumpled up into a ball and just cried.

Amber tried to comfort me. She tried to ask me what was wrong but when I tried to tell her, it came out as a bunch of mangled or gasped words. I knew she had no idea what I was saying but, she just sat me on her lap and rocked me back and forth on the bed. The others got ready for breakfast and slipped out the door after giving my shoulder a squeeze or patting my back gently.

After spending a good hour trying to recuperate after my outburst, the door of the cabin flew open and in burst Bianca, Molly, and Chaos.

"Ashlyn!" The yelled in unison, swarming and smothering me with hugs. (Chaos, of course, abstained. He just hung back looking really concerned and all. Like a good friend should.) I looked past their shoulders to see another 3 shadows fall across the room.

The boy with the slightly curly black hair, and the shocking green eyes walked in and gave me a sympathetic look, Percy. Beside him stood a tall, thin, honey blond daughter of Athena. She was the leader of the cabin, but I didn't know her name.

Last, but not least, came Nico. His eyes narrowed when he saw my distraught state, and he mouthed _'What's wrong?'_ I simply shook my head. He furrowed his eyebrows in response.

"Uh, hi Ashlyn. It's been a while since we last met. About a month?" Percy said easily. I could tell he was used to sudden emotional outbursts. He must spend a lot of time around girls.

I nodded, not sure I could trust my own voice not to crack.

"Yeah. I'm Percy, by the way. In case you've forgotten. I know it's not exactly any of my business, but I just wanted to come make sure you were okay. I saw Bianca talking with Amber, and then saw her race in this direction, so I just decided to come along."

"Mmm-hmm." I answered. He gave me a weary smile. He must have only been about 15 ½ years old but the way he smiled made him look 30. He nudged the girl next to him with his elbow.

"Oh! Um, I'm Annabeth. The leader of cabin 6. It's nice to meet you; I just wish we could have met under happier circumstances. Maybe we can talk. Just us _girls_," she put emphasis on the word girls.

"Time to disappear, gents," Chaos sighed. "Let the girls handle this." He gave me one last look that said '_get better soon_' then headed for the door.

"Yeah." Percy agreed. "C'mon Nico." He trudged toward the door. Nico just stood there and looked at me with this weird hurt in his eyes.

"Nico. Come on." Percy said again. Nico continued to hesitate.

Bianca looked from me to Nico a few times, then stood up and said quietly, "Maybe it would be best if we let the two of them talk things out,"

"Good idea." Molly and Annabeth said simultaneously. They turned to the door and walked out, dragging Chaos and Percy along. Bianca lingered in the doorway before exiting herself.

Nico walked over, sat down on the bed and folded his hands in his lap and stared at the point between his feet.

"You're not going to say anything?" I said.

"No. I know you'll talk when _you_ are ready."

That did it.

I put my head on his shoulder and half spoke; half sobbed my story to him.

* * *

_**I know…it's not the best, but blame the brain fry I now have because I've had to study for the SAT's. (Stupid Duke Tip program!) But I'm glad it's over! Bwa-ha-ha-ha! Ahem. I told you, BRAIN FRY.**_

**_*~Stardust897~*_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay. The way Nico is acting is a little off, I know, but love does strange things to people. It might even soften them up.**_

**_Anyway the Nico in this chapter is modeled a bit after one of my best friends. He always listen's to my problems (no matter how stupid they may be) and gives me his thoughts on them, and some OK advice (I'll give him some leeway. This is a GUY were talking about.) But it's just nice to have someone that really listens to you._**

**_~Stardust897~_**

* * *

"My dad—he was a doctor. He met— he met Demeter when he was in residency. They hit it off right away." I stuttered out through my tears. Nico just sat there quietly, listening to what I had to say.

"I was born on December 21st 1995, the day of the winter solstice. Maybe that's why she shunned me." My voice got a little stronger with each syllable. "But a few days after my 7th birthday, a monster attacked and killed my dad. He died protecting me while I was hiding behind a couch like a coward."

"You did what any other child would have done."

"I could have done something! Every time I look back on it, I wonder if I had been a bit braver, would have been able to save Dad?"

"Your dad died trying to protect you. He wanted you to have a future."

I shook my head. "As he was dying, he told me to be brave. He told me that I wasn't quite normal, but that he loved me very much. Then, on his last breath, he said Demeter and Hecate."

Nico was silent and didn't look my way until I started to sob again. He turned towards me with this look of hurt himself, like it hurt him to see me cry.

Nico stood up then turned towards me and held out his hand. I looked up at him and gingerly put my hand into his ice cold one. He yanked me as soon as I had my hand in his into a standing position, then stepped forward.

I wrapped my arms around his middle and buried my head into his chest. He held me quietly until I had stopped crying.

"You know. People always say that you have to be strong. That it's shameful to just have a good cry. But when something hurts, it's okay to cry. Shamelessly, like a child," Nico murmured.

I nodded against his chest. Until then, I hadn't noticed how much taller than me he was. I was about 5 foot so he must have been about 5' 5''. His skin was really cool and comforting, and he must have been wearing cologne because he smelled _really good._

Of course, right then was when one of my sisters took the liberty to rush into the cabin.

As the door flew open, Guinevere's eyes widened and then she shot a glare in my direction as I jumped away from Nico. Guinevere was one of Nico's fan girls and spoke of nothing **but **him.

I blushed several different colors of red and avoided her eyes. Nico coughed quietly.

"I'll see you at training, Ashlyn. Hey Guinevere." He shot me a meaningful look as he exited.

"Bye, Nico!" She giggled in response. Then turned toward me and in a much colder voice asked, "What were you doing to Nico?"

"What? I wasn't doing anything wrong. He was just giving me a hug because I was upset."

"Oh please. You probably made this whole thing up to get attention. We put up with it this morning, but don't think we're going to be all sympathetic." She walked closer to me and whispered in my ear, "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Nico, got it?"

I shied away from her. What is up with these crazy fan girls?

* * *

Sure enough, an hour and a quarter later, standing outside of the pavilion was Nico, looking all cool and calm in a pair of baggy shorts and a t-shirt.

I had changed into my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of cheerleader shorts that Alexandra (another one of my sisters) had lent me.

"Hey. You ready to go?" Nico asked airily as I approached him.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered (Calm down Stupid!) "About this morning…thanks."

Nico turned towards me and smiled, a stunningly white smile against his well tanned skin. "No problem. Let's go."

Wait a sec. SMILE? Okay, something's off. Nico doesn't smile. And why does the fact that he only smiles at me like that make my heart beat a little bit faster?

* * *

After training for well over 2 hours I was exhausted. I'd spent so much magic, I didn't think I would be able to lift my arm again. This was worse than Hecate's training regiments.

I tried to get up but couldn't. "Can't get up!" I hissed to Nico, who looked just fine, as if he'd just taken a morning jog.

He sighed through his nose. "You're out of shape huh?"

"No! Just out of magic!"

"Fine." He leaned down and swung me into the air. I landed in his arms bridal style.

"H—hey! Put me down! I said I couldn't get up not that I couldn't walk!"

"Relax. I'm just going to take you back to your cabin so you can rest."

"You don't get it! If any of those girls—" I stopped. No use him worrying about me any more.

"What girls?"

"Nothing. Just put me down."

"Hn."

"You're not going to put me down are you?

"So she finally gets it," He muttered and proceeded to walk towards the cabins. People who had been minding there own business stopped and stared as Nico and I breezed past. At one point, I had to wrap my arms around his neck to keep from falling, which made it a lot harder to not notice deep brown eyes.

When we finally made it to the cabins, Nico set me down and asked if I could make it inside by myself. Of course I answered yes!

"Oh, yeah. Percy, Annabeth, Bianca, Chaos, Molly, and I got permission to go to the beach. Wanna come with?" Nico asked before he left.

The blood rushed to my face. "Of course I can't! It's not like I have a swimsuit, di Angelo." I was lying. I had purchased a swimsuit at the camp store not to long after entering. The problem is, it's a one piece with a giant hole in the stomach area and the back. Fine, to make it clear it's a bikini with two little strips on the side. Plus the all important fact: I CAN'T SWIM. (Yup. I'm a land lubber.)

"Oh... Well you can still come and hang out can't you?"

"Uh…" I wanted to say no. I would just embarrass my self because I'm terrified of getting into any body of water. I knew I had to say no, because 5 minutes around Nico (who wouldn't have his shirt on) I'd have a nose bleed.

"Sure. I mean, it's not like I've got anything better to do." My mouth betrayed me without a hitch.

"Nice. We leave at about 12. It's supposed be like 85 so dress light."

"'Kay, I will." I began to limp in the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nico."

"Yeah. And you should call me 'Nico' all the time." He turned and jogged away, leaving me shocked and happy.

* * *

**_Okay, we can just say that Nico has been working out these past couple of monthes, 'kay?_**


	8. Chapter 8

_This is a bad idea! _For once, my inner voice and my thoughts were on the same wavelength. I should not be standing at the pavilion at lunch time waiting for Nico to come and pick me up and walk me to the beach party.

You see, Molly and I have big mouths and we blabbed about the beach outing, so everyone wanted in on it. So now it's going to be a camp wide beach party.

I wasn't looking forward to it to begin with, but now I was dreading it. I'm aqua phobic (I believe that would be the term.) and the thought of getting into the ocean scares me to death.

"Hey Ashlyn!" Chaos and Molly dashed up in their swim wear. Molly was wearing a one piece missing the sides and Chaos was in a pair of red swim trunks with a white unbuttoned shirt.

"Hey." I turned around to see Nico and Bianca walking up the same path that Chaos and Molly had just dashed up. Bianca looked cool calm and collected in her black bikini top and mini skirt like bottom. Nico was wearing a white shirt like Chaos' and black swim trunks.

"Let's get going. The party starts at noon, and with Max and Jack," (Apollo's sons), "DJ'ing we'll be in for a long party."

"Yeah." I said. "We should head out." I glanced around. "Where are Percy and Annabeth?"

"They went ahead to set up," Nico answered. We started walking and he fell into step with me.

"I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!" Molly was bouncing up and down.

"Yeah! Hey, Nico! We should have a swim contest. Which guy can swim the fastest?" Chaos piped up.

"That wouldn't be fair if Percy decided to join in. He can breathe under water!" Nico sighed.

"We can ask him to referee."

"Maybe."

The guys continued talking and started to walk ahead leaving me, Bianca and Molly behind.

"I wonder which guy has the best six pack…" Molly murmured.

"Honestly, Molly. You're too young to be thinking about stuff like that," Bianca joked. "But I think I'm going to go with Lance from the Ares cabin."

"Hey, I'm 33! In fact you're too old to be looking! You're 84!"

"Or there about!"

"Ha! You're still an old lady! What about you Ashlyn? Who do you think looks the best without their shirt on?"

"I—I don't know," I was a bit shocked since they suddenly dragged me into their conversation.

"Oh? I almost thought you would say…I don't know, Nico?" Molly asked slyly.

"Eh—Ehhh?! What are you talking about?! I don't care how Nico looks with or without his shirt on!" I snapped a little louder than I should have. Up ahead Nico and Chaos' conversation slammed to a halt and they turned around to look at me. Nico's face was a faint pink.

"I—I mean—oh, never mind," There was no way I would be able to save myself from this one. "C-come on! The party'll start without us!" I started jogging in the direction of the beach.

* * *

I think is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. This is the first time I've been to a beach party, and I having way too much fun!

Jack and Max had to make do with the old songs from 2003 through 2006 (Apparently Chiron had never updated his collection.) but the music was still awesome.

Everyone was either dancing or making sandcastles or playing in the water. In Percy, Annabeth, Molly, and Chaos' case; they sailed. Thanks to Percy and Molly's water powers they skipped along on the water at a startling speed for a normal sailboat. Bianca had wandered off somewhere sometime ago.

Nico and I had decided to stay on land, (Me for obvious reasons) and we were now building an enormous, intricate sandcastle.

"Are we going to channel water in for the moat?" I asked as I continued to draw the bricks on the densely packed sand.

"When Percy—_if _Percy gets back, we'll have him do it." He answered as he finished constructing the fourth and final tower.

"Okay." We went back to work silently. Suddenly Nico looked up and said "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Ummm…" I was a bit startled by the sudden mention of food when it dawned on me. "You're hungry aren't you?"

Nico stomach let out a soft growl and he clutched it and grimaced. "Yeah."

I laughed a short quick laugh. He was so stubborn; he didn't want to get food because he wanted to keep working on the sand castle with me.

_With you._ The little voice said again. _He likes you!_ I ignored it as usual. "Sure, let's go and find some food," I answered gently.

"Great," He grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the tables filled with food. "Let's go! I'll race you!" He went sprinting off, at least as well as you can sprint in deep sand on the beach. Really, he was plodding along, hopping in and out of sand holes.

I raced after him and we reached the food table about the same time. Nico started stuffing his face immediately.

I watched him and ate a few chips and salsa. With his mouth still full of food he asked me, "Hey! You want to go swimming after this? I pretty sure the water's warm enough."

"Um. You're supposed to wait one hour after eating to go swimming."

"That's only if you eat too much. We'll be fine."

I was frantic. I had to find a way to keep him from dragging me into the water without telling him I couldn't swim.

"I, uh, you see—" I started. Nico stopped chewing and eyed me suspiciously.

"You're acting the same way as you did when I first mentioned the beach. Do you not like water?" He asked.

"No, I just can't swim," I blurted and slapped my hand over my mouth. Nico blinked twice and his mouth dropped open half chewed food and all.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not exactly something you broadcast." I answered snippily.

"That's okay. I guess we'll just stay on the beach. You wanna go for a walk? You can at least wade."

"Sure," I answered and we trotted off.

* * *

Huh. Little did I know that just few feet away when I said that I couldn't swim were some of Nico's fan girls. Seething about how _I_ the new girl was able to spend so much time with him, and Nico not get annoyed. Scheming about finding a way to end all of our time spent together. A way to end **_me._**

**_

* * *

_**

Dun-dun-DUUNNN! Mwha ha ha! Stay tuned for the next chapter:When Fan Girls Attack!

Better watch out Ashlyn, and don't say things that could be used against you...


	9. Chapter 9

I looked up to see the sun setting over the ocean, setting the water on fire. It was even prettier than seeing the sun set over the lake.

This had been one of the best days of my life. I had relaxed and played and acted like a normal kid my age. Now I was standing on the pier watching the sun set with Nico.

"It's beautiful," I whispered softly. Nico didn't even have to answer me. His wide amber eyes staring straight forward were enough to let me know that he thought the same.

"Ah. Bianca's back. I'm going to go say hi to her and the others 'kay? They're right at the edge of the pier," Nico said turning around.

I smiled. "Nico, you don't have to tell me exactly where you're going like I'm a child."

"Keh. I know that. I was just sayin'."

He turned and walked down the pier. I sat down at the edge and leaned back, away from the water.

I was enjoying the near quiet (the party was still going strong. I could hear music in the distance.) I heard footsteps along the wood of the pier.

"Hey, you," A voice said. I didn't even bother turning around. Who the heck did they think they were calling me 'hey you'?

"I said HEY YOU!" The voice went shrill.

"I heard you the first time. I just don't answer to idiots is all,"

There were more footsteps and a bit of scuffling. "Look we just came to talk. Can you get up and look at us?" another, much more polite voice said.

I turned and stood up. Six girls were standing in front of me with tee-shirts and shorts on. "Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"We just came to tell you to stay away from Nico. Alright? Just don't talk to him anymore."

I narrowed my eyes at the speaker; a short thin girl with straight blond hair and a sharp nose. She looked at me with contempt.

"And what if I said that that was never going to happen?" I answered coldly.

"Well then. That changes things." The girls started to creep a bit closer. I immediately started to get defensive. I became aware of everything around me. I noticed Nico still talking with the others but shooting looks at our group. He seemed to be pointing out my situation to the others.

At the same time, the girls had me cornered at the edge of the pier; my back to the ocean.

"We just wanted you to stay away from him," one said. She had bright red curly hair.

"But you wouldn't listen to us," said one with brown stringy hair.

"Can't say we didn't warn you," another blond said. She had ice blue eyes.

"Y'know what I heard? I heard that she couldn't swim,"

"Really?" The brown haired one said again.

I saw Nico start to walk towards the pier quickly, along with Chaos and Percy.

"Yeah!" The girl said. She stepped even closer. I was cornered. Damn.

"Better teach her!" She shoved me back. I lost my footing and tumbled off the pier.

I saw Nico's eyes widen. I let out and earsplitting shriek and the last thing I saw before I hit the water was the girls looking down at me and laughing.

FLLLABBOOOSH! I splashed into the water and began sinking like a stone. I twisted and turned in the water frantically. I was holding my breath as best I could but I could feel a gasp coming. _Don't panic _I told myself. I tried to paddle to the surface but it was useless. I was still sinking.

I gasped, and swallowed and inhaled a gallon of water. _So this is how I was going to die._ I always thought I would die in a more dramatic way.

_Nico._

Everything went black.

* * *

_**I normally don't like it when authors change the point of view in the middle of the story but the next part is going to be in Nico's POV just so you can understand the story a little better. **_

* * *

I watched Ashlyn as she spoke with a few girls. At first it just seemed like they were talking but when the girls closed in on her, I started to get a bit suspicious. Suddenly one of them stepped forward and shoved Ashlyn of the pier. She let out a blood curdling scream and sank below the waves.

"ASHLYN!!!" I started running along the pier.

"What's wrong?!" Percy yelled, obviously confused by my reaction.

"She can't swim!" I yelled back ripping off my shirt. The girls saw me coming and blocked the pier.

"Aw, Nico you don't actually want to go after _her_ do you?" A blond said.

I shoved her and few of the girls out of the way and dove off. I sliced the water cleanly and began swimming down wards. Then it hit me. The sun was setting and I couldn't see where I was swimming to.

A muffled splash sounded beside me and I turned to see Percy. He looked around for a few moments and then pointed down. I saw a flash of gold. Ashlyn's hair.

I began swimming as fast as I could towards it. I wasn't fast enough until Percy helped out by rocketing me forward on a few currents.

I could make out her hand and everything now. One hand was reaching upwards as if she was trying to grasp air.

_Just a little more_ I thought reaching for her hand. As I finally got a grasp on her hand and pulled her towards me I noticed that her eyes were closed._ No!_

I immediately started paddling for the surface but with Ashlyn in tow, I wasn't nearly fast enough and on top of that I was running out of oxygen myself.

Percy torpedoed to us and wrapped an arm around my side and her and we bolted for the surface.

We hit the surface and I started swimming. We weren't far from the shoreline but I was worried about whether Ashlyn would make it that for or not.

"She'll be okay," Percy started then murmured quietly. "I hope."

"She has to be. She just_ has_ to be," I replied as we made it to the shore.

"Ashlyn!" my sister and Annabeth came barreling towards us.

"This is bad. She was under for over a minute," Annabeth muttered glancing at her stop watch.

"She'll need mouth to mouth right?!" Bianca snapped.

"Well, yes that might work. But who's going to do it?" I shook my head rapidly. The longer we waited the faster she slipped away from me.

"I'll do it." I said. Bianca, Annabeth and Percy's head whipped towards me.

"Are you—" Percy began.

"Alright. Tip her head back, pinch her nose closed and give her two slow breathes at a time," Annabeth cut Percy off and went into medical mode.

I followed Annabeth's instructions as best I could even though I was beyond nervous. As I pressed my lips to hers I kept thinking_ 'This is not a kiss. This is NOT a KISS. But you've just got to wake up. Please Ashlyn. PLEASE!' _

Finally, Ashlyn gave a little cough and a splutter and her eyes opened a fraction of and inch.

"She's breathing!" I shouted.

"Alright! We need to get her to the infirmary!" Bianca said.

I picked her up bridal style. At this point a crowd had gathered and was murmuring quietly. I noticed the girls that had pushed Ashlyn in, gaping at the two of us. Molly and Chaos were standing in front of them giving them looks of _'try something and you'll regret it' _and _'don't even think about it; you've caused enough damage.'_

As I walked past the crowd parted neatly down the middle. They watched with quiet curiosity.

Ashlyn stirred in my arms and whispered, "Nico?"

"Shh. Just hold on. We're almost there. Just hold on."


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm very, very sorry for not updating for so long! I have no excuses, but please forgive me!!!!_**

**_~Stardust897~_**

* * *

I opened my eyes just a crack. Things were swimming in and out of my vision but the one thing I could make out was a face. Very close to mine. I tried to focus on it and finally succeeded.

"Nico?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Shh. Just hold on. We're almost there. Just hold on."

Almost there? Where are we going? I wanted to ask him, but I fell unconscious again.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I was standing on a grass covered hill overlooking a beautiful navy blue lake. I turned my head and saw an enormous mansion._

_Hecate's Gardens._

_I was back in Hecate's estate. The place where I was taught magic's and given my first staff._

_This used to be my training ground, my sanctuary, my home. Now all it held were bad memories._

_I could still see the monster's ravaging the mansion as Hecate stood by and watched. Then she asked me to choose whether I would go with her and join the Titan's or if I would stay on the side of the gods._

_I shook my head; clearing it of the bad thoughts then began the slow climb to the mansion. Maybe I could find the answer to my question there._

_Why am I here?_

_As I reached the doors and pulled them open, I had a flashback of all the times that I had opened them to see the smiling staff. They treated me so well, like I was a queen._

_But this time when I opened them all I saw were the empty halls. I walked in and looked around. It was just as I remembered it. A huge lobby with two staircases that lead to and enormous balcony that overlooked the entire lobby._

_A chandelier hung, glittering above me, like a cluster of stars. Two doorways faced each other leading off to the east and west wings. I walked to the center and spun around once. I was home._

_"Welcome back," A voice said. I whirled around to the entrance and saw someone standing there. The face was in the shadows but I could make out two sparkling green eyes staring at me._

_"Who are you?" I asked as calmly as I could, which wasn't calm at all._

_"I am a friend. Someone very close to you. I won't harm you, since that would be harming myself."_

_"What? Did you bring me here?!"_

_"__**You **__brought yourself. This is your subconscious after all." The person stepped towards me. I saw it was a girl with long dark brown hair, her green eyes glittered and her pale skin glowed._

_"Just who are you?" I asked raising my eyebrows. This girl looked very familiar…_

_"I am you. Yet I am not." There's the resemblance. Aside from the brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin, she looked exactly like me. Same nose, same style hair, same eye shape, everything._

_"Don't start talking in riddles. I've met Apollo and I'm not at all fond of him."_

_"Nor am I, but what I say is the truth. I am the manifestation of the Demeter blood I you._

_I frowned. Demeter blood? What other blood could possible flow through me?_

_"Yes another blood flows through your veins, but you must find out who's on your own."_

_"You read minds?" I asked._

_"I am your mind. What's there to read?" She answered with a smirk._

_"Tch! Well, if all you brought me here to do was yap, I'll kindly be on my way."_

_"To where, Ashlyn? You've already trapped yourself here." The other me said lightly._

_"You enjoy taunting me don't you?" _

_"Oh yes, I do. But down to business," She became serious suddenly._

_"What business?"_

_"We both know that Percy Jackson's prophecy will be fulfilled this August. Do you honestly believe that they are not planning an attack on us? You've spent nearly 3 months here now. It's May. As Kronos marches to Olympus, he will send and army here to keep Camp Half-Blood occupied."_

_Apparently, my subconscious is a lot smarter that I am, because I'd never thought of that._

_"Yes, you have. You just don't pay attention to your thoughts. Anyway— Oh crap."_

_"What?"_

_"Looks like my time's up. Someone's calling for you."_

_Sure enough I could hear someone's faint voice.__** Ashlyn, Ashlyn!**_

_"I don't understand what the heck's going on! This doesn't make any sense! Why am I here?!"_

_"I would explain, but I've got to go so," She waved to me and then crumbled into dust. The mansion did the same._

_"Wait!"_

_"Don't worry. We'll talk later; after all, I'm never far away."_

* * *

_**"Ashlyn!**_** Ashlyn! ****Ashlyn!"**

My eyes exploded open and I sat up quickly, only to slam my forehead into Nico's.

"Argghhh!" He yelped as his head snapped back from the force.

"Ow!!" I whimpered as my head dropped back down to a pillow. Wait, pillow?

I sat up again as Nico turned around to me. "Where am I?" I asked.

"The infirmary."

"Why—oh. My little diving expedition."

"Yeah. Bianca's biting heads off in the front." We both quieted down for a moment and heard loud yelling. I could only make out a few words, but they sounded a lot like "What…Hades…thinking?!" I filled in the rest of them. _What the Hades were you thinking?!_

I laughed quietly and Nico joined in. He sobered pretty quickly though. As I quieted down, he came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "All I'm smelling is sea water, but I'm otherwise fine."

He chuckled humorlessly. "Well, yeah. You inhaled your fair share of salt water."

"So how did I get back here? And why am I not coughing and spluttering like a fish out of water?" I asked with a smile.

Nico's face turned three different shades of red as he looked at me and then the door. The look on his face looked like a cross between embarrassed and guilty. He started squirming around like he needed to use the bathroom. It was practically printed on his head "I gotta get outta here FAST."

"Ehhh. Hey! Are you hungry? You must be hungry; I better go and get you something to eat okay? I'll tell the other's that you're awake." He managed to say in all one breath. With that he jumped up and sprinted out of the room. Was Nico di Angelo…flustered?

It takes a lot to really shock me. But I'd had two shocks in the past few minutes. One is my lunatic dream, the other being Nico's very odd reaction to a very simple question.

"Huh? Ah, what?" I muttered.

I heard the yelling cut off abruptly, and then a pounding of footsteps and the door to my room flying open. Bianca, Molly, Chaos and Chiron flowed into the room.

"Ashlyn!" Molly squealed and tossed her arms around my neck.

"Hey Molly." She leaned back and looked me directly in the eyes. Her voice had gone completely serious when she asked, "How do you feel?"

"I'm smelling a lot of ocean, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Apt, judging by the amount of salt water you inhaled," Chiron said.

"Yeah. You really scared us there," Chaos said with a relived sigh.

I smiled. I noticed Bianca was the only one who hadn't said anything. Her pink eyes flashed red, and she was scowling. I was a bit surprised because she was normally so happy looking.

"Don't mind her. She's thinking up a new angry speech to read to those girls," Chaos said chuckling.

"Oh, if they think I'm done with them, they are sadly mistaken," Bianca fumed. "How dare they put my friend and brother in danger?!"

"Relax, Bianca. I'm fine," I said. Her shoulders slumped and she frowned sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'd just rather not reap one of my friend's souls."

"Sorry, 'bout that." I answered. There was a calm silence until I broke it and asked, "Um…I'm just wondering, but how was I rescued? I asked Nico, but all he answered with was a red face and an excuse to get out of the room."

Chaos snorted to suppress a laugh, and Molly giggled. Bianca sighed and shook her head smiling.

"I'm not sure if Nico would want you to have the details, but he and Percy dove in and drug you out. That's all you really need to know," Chiron said with a knowing smile.

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" I asked looking around confused. Chaos lost it and busted out laughing, big loud snorts, and Molly's bell like laugh accompanied it.

They left the room still letting out peals of laughter.

Chiron sighed. "I really don't think he would want you to have the details, just know that he saved your life." He clopped out, ducking below the doorway and murmured, "Ah, young love."

I turned to Bianca, as she licked her lips and tried to suppress her smile. "You need to get some rest, I'll leave you be." She slipped out the door after Chiron.

"Whatever private joke you guys are in on, you know I'll find out eventually!" I called out after her.


	11. Chapter 11

**_*Lowers head apologetically.* Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in forever but I've been super busy! What with school, and track ( just finished regions!) and my friends, I've been on overload! But here is the 11th chapter of The Only One! Uh-oh! Is that admittion I smell?!_**

* * *

If there's one thing I had always enjoyed, it was always knowing what's going on, when it's going on, and where it's going on. That probably explains why it didn't take me long to figure out the whole child of the big three prophecy.

_Had. Was._

Not anymore.

Not to long after I got out of the infirmary and was back to working and training in camp, I stumbled along a little secret.

The reason why Nico had been avoiding me for days now. The reason why all the guys gave me these sly smiles when I walked past, and the girls (my age anyway) gave me looks of pure death. The reason why Bianca would change to subject when I asked if I made Nico mad at me somehow.

Oh, gods. Why? Why him?!

Yes, I found out how Nico saved me from drowning. The entire story, from beginning to end. Mouth to mouth, CPR, whatever you wished to call it, the point being his lips had been up against mine.

He'd kissed me. My first kiss and I wasn't even conscious for it! And the worst part? _I wish I had been._

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the lake sparkled a thousand different shades of blue. It was a beautiful day, and I was miserable. Ever since the beach party, things had changed. Percy had left camp, to enjoy his summer outside. Annabeth—who I had become pretty good friends with—had returned to California to watch over Mount Tam. Bianca was never in because she was constantly reaping soul after soul because of the abnormal amount of unplanned deaths due to monster attacks. I never got to see Molly and Chaos because they had to do a bunch on short quests for Chiron.

The only other person I ever saw on a regular basis was Nico and he'd taken to avoiding me as soon as I was out of the infirmary. I couldn't even tell him about my strange dreams. The one's with my other self in them. She kept urging me to travel to the underworld that my answers would be there. Problem was what were my questions?

As I trudged past the Big House with a storm cloud hanging over my head, I heard a voice call out to me.

"Ashlyn? Is something the matter?" I turned and saw Chiron standing at the bottom of the stairs. I didn't particularly like him because he put me in the Demeter cabin, but I heard that he gave very good advice.

I sighed in answer.

"Walk with me." He said. I walked towards him and he began a slow trot towards the archery range.

"I know that something's the matter. What is it?"

"What would you do if something awkward happened between you and your best friend, but you didn't know how to fix it?"

"Ah, this has to do with Nico."

"Yes."

"He hasn't been speaking to you as of late?"

"No, he avoids me completely."

"Typical. He's too shy to say anything."

I sighed again. "But the thing is, I miss him. We had become really good friends…"

"Maybe that's what you need to tell him. He might understand the fact that you're lonely," Chiron answered.

"But…what if he thinks I'm just being clingy? He's used to being alone."

Chiron was silent for a moment before saying, "Look there he is in the arena. Go and talk to him if you feel up to it."

Maybe Chiron wasn't so bad. "Thanks. I will." I turned and ran towards the arena where Nico was practicing.

"Nico!" He dropped his sword and turned toward me with wide eyes.

"Ashlyn."

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I answered quietly. Even more quietly I said, "Can we talk?"

Nico shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Um…I'm sorta busy. Maybe later?" He turned to leave but I reached out and grabbed his wrist.

I lowered my head to where my bangs were hiding my eyes. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you," Nico muttered but by the tone of his voice he didn't believe it either.

"Is it because of what happened at the party? I know everything," He tensed. "And I'm not mad. I'm happy, because you saved my life."

"I…I—"

I looked up, right into his deep brown eyes. "Is that it? Because I miss you. I miss my best friend."

"Ashlyn…"

"But if you just don't like hanging around me, I get the point. I'll leave and I won't bother you again if you want." I let go of his wrist and stepped back.

"Ashlyn that's not it," He said in his ever calm, husky voice. "I was just a little embarrassed."

"About what? Saving me? That's embarrassing?"

"About…"

"About what?!" I was getting a little impatient.

"About KISSING YOU!" He snapped a little than he needed to because several heads turned to stare at us. I wouldn't give it five seconds before the whispering began. Just my luck, the Aphrodite cabin had to be hanging around.

"Did you hear that?" I heard one girl say.

"Awww! They're having their first lover's tiff!" Silena chirped.

I blushed and looked down. Right on cue.

"I was just a little embarrassed okay? I'm sorry if you felt like I hated you or something."

I looked back up again. He was looking down and blushing. I smiled and then started laughing. He looked at me and said "Hey! You wanted to know so don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, sorry. Heh. I just couldn't help it, don't know why though."

"Hn." I smiled again.

"Good to have you back."

"Huh?"

"I missed you," I said repeated then gave him a quick hug and backed off saying, "See you later!" I felt really happy, at last.

* * *

I was standing in front of the campfire as everyone rushed towards the pavilion for lunch. A boy from the Hermes cabin stood in front me, looking down at his shoes.

"There was something you needed to say to me?" I asked, knowing full well what was coming. This had been happening ever since I first came to camp.

He looked up and directly into my eyes. "I like you. I was wondering if you would go out with me…." He trailed off at the end. I gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way. I can't go out with you." His eyes took on a sort of coldness.

"It's that Nico kid isn't it?" He asked me bitterly. I actually winced. Did I like him like that?

_I did._

"Yeah."

"I don't see what's so great about him anyway. He never talks to anyone and he walks around looking all gloomy, like someone's about to die in front of him. Why can't it be me? I can change!"

I smiled quietly. "You're you. He's him. That's what makes him special, and that's what makes you special. I'm not the right girl for you. You need to find someone who will cherish you no matter what your faults are, no matter what your pluses are." I turned and began to walk away. "I'm sorry."

"What makes you think that you're the right girl for him?"

I stopped and looked at him. "Oh, I'm completely wrong for him. That's probably what makes it right." And with that I turned and jogged to the pavilion.

As different parts of camp floated past my view I thought peace at last.

How short it lasted.

* * *

**_At last! She finally admits it to herself (and someone else) that she likes Nico as more than just a friend!_**

**_Chants: One more month of school, HEY! One more month of school, HEY! One more month of school, HEEEEYYY! _**

**_Woot! Woot! I've got one more month of school, and two more weeks of track! I can do this!_**

**_~*Stardust897*~_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Is there anything I could say that wouldn't make you want to kill me? No? Didn't think so. But hey, it's worth a shot._**

**_SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! It didn't hit me until Hallie Cumberland sent me a message. I haven't updated in 2 freaking monthes._**

* * *

Peace and serenity. Those were things that I thought would last for some considerably amount of time in camp.

But no, oh no.

It had been two days since Nico and I started talking again and I had been relaxing by the lake after some hardcore training. I kicked my feet around in the shallow water (As in 5 inches deep. That's as far as I could go in without freaking out.) And looked around. Everyone was going about the normal camp activities when a thunderous roar echoed across camp.

I promise, you could have heard a pin drop from a mile away it got so quiet right afterwards.

The roar was too loud for it to be at Half-blood hill. It sounded almost as if it were…

"Monster in camp!" I heard someone yell.

"Demigods to arms!"

"Crap!" I hissed underneath my breath and rushed to where everyone was flocking. Just my luck, I was one of the first there.

It was a huge serpent like dragon. Had to be at least a hundred feet long with short, stubby legs and long claws that ripped up patch after patch of dirt, it was a beautiful sky blue and had a head shaped like a cobra's, hood and all.

Using its long tail, it swiped aside another person and sent them spiraling into the ground, skipped along like a stone on water, before rolling to a rest about a hundred feet away. The person didn't move.

I pointed my staff at it. _Focus_. I built up as much energy as I could sending a huge purple-blue stream of fire it's way. No incantation needed.

The serpent simply turned around and swatted the flames aside. Its huge yellow eyes focused on me and it lunged. I managed to jump out of the way.

That's when people started to arrive to assist. Apollo's archer's were raining arrows on the monster and they were either bouncing off the side harmlessly on getting stuck, not that it seemed to bother the dragon in the least. It charged towards me. I dropped my staff and jumped aside again.

I slammed my palms into the ground and prayed to Demeter.

_You're my mom and this is your element so please, just this once let it work!_

I focused on vines. Lots of thick vines to tie the thing down.

I don't even know where this spell came from, "O mighty goddess of the earth, lend me your strength. Unleash your fury on my enemy and be its bane. DEMETER'S RAGE!"

Vines popped out of the ground from nowhere and began wrapping themselves around the dragon, pining it to the ground. It made its discomfort known by letting out a shrieking roar. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico coming from the left and Chaos from the right. Molly charged out of the crowd behind me pulling out her broad sword (I never did figure out how she could wield that thing so well considering her size.)

Together they scissored the dragon's head. Once the thing was dead Nico's stygian sword sucked the dragon's essence up like a vacuum. Everyone in the crowed stood in shocked silence. Finally someone cheered. "Let's hear it for the Fantastic Four!" and everyone let out a whoop, then began to tend to the wounded.

As everyone gave words of congratulations and thanks and pats and slaps on the back, the four of us started to walk towards each other. Molly rushed both Nico and I, an arm around each of our shoulders.

"We're back!" She trilled.

"And just in time," Chaos said with a smirk.

Nico scoffed. "We had it covered." But he and Chaos bumped fists.

"You mean Ashlyn had it covered," Chaos answered.

I gave a mock bow, "Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen."

Nico snorted and Molly and Chaos laughed.

I looked around for my staff. "Hey have any of you—" I stopped suddenly as I looked at the ground and saw my staff, or the remains of it on the ground. It had obviously been stepped on by the dragon because it had been split down the middle and had splintered.

I rushed over and dropped down to my knees beside it. It had taken me months to carve the staff and even longer to learn how to channel through it.

"My staff…" I whispered. Nico and the others jogged over to me to find out what was wrong.

"Oh, gods. Tapes not going to fix that…"Chaos muttered.

"No duh, Sherlock," Nico muttered. Molly hit both of them in the chest with the palm of her hand.

"Neither of you are helping. Ashlyn, are you okay?"

I made an unintelligible squeak. My staff, my precious staff, the only reminder of my previous life with Hecate. I wanted to cry right then. But then another thought came to mind. How was I going to fight? I had planned on leaving for the Underworld in a few days because the other me's pleas to go to the underworld were getting more and more urgent, but I couldn't leave now.

"I have to forge a new staff." That was another three whole days in the arts and crafts building.

"Why don't you get someone like Beckendorf to do it for you?" Nico asked.

"A mages staff has to be handmade by the mage otherwise the magic won't channel right. The staff can't get contaminated with another person's essence while being forged."

"C'mon. We'll design a new, better one. Okay?" Molly tried to comfort me. I put my head in my hands trying not to cry.

"That was my last reminder—" I broke off then started again. "—of my life with Lady Hecate."

Nico lifted my arm up and helped me to my feet. "Molly's right. We'll design a new staff alright? It'll be alright." He said it so gently and sincerely I couldn't help but believe him. I nodded.

Together we walked towards the arts and crafts cabin already talking about what the staff would look like. Four feet long with it curving into a crescent, a jewel mounted on it maybe.

It wasn't until later that I noticed that it had been Nico and me alone the entire time, Molly and Chaos had disappeared much earlier. He was the only one who needed to be near me for everything to be okay. He was my physical and mental crutch. I needed him near me, but what was I going to do when I left for the underworld in a few days?


	13. Chapter 13

I stood in training area and took a deep breath. This was the first time I would be channeling through my new staff and I was nervous as heck. I had requested that no one come near the area since I didn't know exactly how well the channeling would go.

Before, using my other staff, it was effortless. Now I actually had to concentrate think about forcing the magic through the staff and in a specific direction.

I had always been good at fire magic, so I would use it for the test. I focused the magic into my palm and then into the staff and pointed the staff towards the center of the arena.

No incantation needed I commanded in Latin "Atra flamma," Black flames immediately streamed out of the staff and made a circle around the area. The flames circlet closed in until there was no longer a gap and then it burst into a column of flame before sputtering out.

I was shocked. I had channeled the magic perfectly first time. I tried it a couple of more times, just to make sure it wasn't a fluke and then I tried a different element. I tried wind magic (something I was terrible at) and a strong gust of wind showed up and blew around the place a few times before disappearing.

I had perfect control. I smirked. Not only was this staff beautiful but it channeled easily as well. I looked at it again as it sparkled in my hand.

The staff consisted of a golden shaft ending with an enormous crescent shape; the crescent had a dark green orb mounted in-between each point.

I twirled it twice, and then slammed it into the ground. I looked up at the sky thoughtfully. I couldn't stall any longer. The war was fast approaching and I knew I would have to fight in it. And afterwards the Underworld would be filled with incoming souls. I wouldn't have a chance.

I would leave tonight.

I sighed softly.

"What's the matter with you?" I heard a husky voice ask. I turned around and saw Nico standing there looking at me quizzically.

I forced a smile. "Nothing. Nothing's the matter." I stubbed the toe of my sneaker into the ground a few times as we stood in an awkward silence.

"I—"

"You—" We started at the same time. He looked at me sharply and then waved his hand, asking me to continue.

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"Helping you with the staff was no problem. I didn't even do that much."

I shook my head. "That and a lot of other things," I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," I whispered and then ran out of the arena, leaving a stunned Nico in my wake.

* * *

I ran past the big house without so much as looking back. I was raced towards half blood hill soundlessly. My shoes barely made a tap tap noise. Other than that the only sound was the wind. I slowed to a jog, my backpack bouncing against my back.

I sucked in my breath as I walked up the hill. It was like a scene out of a movie. It was a beautiful moonlit night, with a gentle breeze causing the grass to bend in dark green-grey waves.

I sighed and looked up to the sky. "I'm leaving…" I whispered to the night air, brushing a lone tear away.

"And where do you think you're going?" A husky voice demanded softly. I whipped around to find Nico standing there. He was wearing a light black and gray jacket and black jeans. His eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

"Nico—"

"Where exactly are you going?"

Same old Nico. "Nico I can't—"

"—Trust me?!" He gave me a look of white rage. "Am I just another camper to you?"

I looked away. "It's not—"

"Then what is it?" I turned to him. For the first time since I had met him, he looked his age. A twelve year old, afraid of losing someone close to him.

He walked over to me, towering over me as usual. "Where are you going?" I cracked like and egg that had an anvil dropped on it.

"The UNDERWORLD. Happy now?" I was answered with silence.

Then, "Let me get this straight. You want to go to the underworld, without a son of Hades?"

He loved making a fool out of me. "Look—"

"I'm coming," He said flatly stepping so close to me that I could feel his breath on my forehead. My own breath hitched and I felt my face heat up.

"I…wah—" He turned and started walking towards the road at the bottom of the hill. "C'mon."

"Don't you need to pack?" I asked stupidly when I regained my voice.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Why would I need to pack when I'm going home?"

* * *

The wind had picked up and I was beginning to regret not bringing a jacket. It was really dark (despite the moon) and I had become accustomed to the brightness of camp so it was a bit unsettling. I wanted to walk a little closer to Nico but that was already an issue considering the fact my heart was already pounding in my chest.

I glanced to the Nico was walking. I guess I kept looking longer than necessary because he finally said "Can I help you with something?"

"Huh?! N-No! I'm just fine thanks…" I hiked the heavy backpack strap back up my shoulder.

When the strap fell down again, Nico grabbed hold of the pack and ripped it off my shoulders.

"I'll carry it," He said.

I reached for it and he shifted his weight and dodged me. "It's fine."

I scoffed, "Showoff."

"Humph."

We walked a few more minutes in silence before I said, "It's dark."

"No duh." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Shut up."

That's when he decided to go all sympathetic on me. "Want me to hwold your hwand?

"HADES NO I—" I started. Then I felt his cold hand clamp around mine. I glanced down at our hand then sharply back at him. He was looking in the other direction, trying to look nonchalant.

I wrapped my hand around his.

"Thank you."


End file.
